Vincent and The Doctor and Amy
by englandish
Summary: This is kind of a love triangle of sorts, but all ends well! I love Doctor Who, I really hope I did it justice. Thanks for reading. xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Vincent shut his eyes, covered in sheets of white duvet covers. The rain outside began to stop and start, as if it were a trick of a magician. The roof above his head shook each time the sky began drumming. The walls of his room, covered in paintings and empty frames. Pictures of flowers, skies, and the grass that grew wildly in his garden. Outside, the sky shook, like it was on the verge of cracking and caving in on itself. The grey clouds letting out pails of cold water. Vincent began to fall asleep, the thunder becoming a beat that was in unison with his heart. The lids of his eyes closed once more, shutting out the straw-coloured walls from his sight. In the darkness that was a moment ago his eyes, was now fluttering and dancing colours. Reds meshing into yellows, violets swinging around it all. They created a world that only Vincent loved and appreciated. His orchestra of colours stopped, pausing in their last formation. The colours grew darker now, yellow and red disappeared and was replaced with black. The dancing was ceased and suddenly, a tapping was at his door. A familiar tapping. It broke his rest and the thunderous drumming stopped suddenly, all that was left was the occasional plopping of rain. The tapping started again, louder this time. Vincent opened his eyes, his room was now bright yellow, basking in the daylight. It wasn't but an hour since he fell asleep, or was it? Vincent popped his head up and blinked a few more times, for good measure. His toes grasping onto the covers, as if begging to stay in the bed for just a few more hours. The tapping became a frustrated knock, and Vincent finally got up from his bed, it's old mattress squeaking. He made his way to the door, while sliding on some socks and his old straw hat.

"Hello," said a voice, a man was hiding his face. Masked by the shade his hat provided.

"Hi, Hi, Hello," Vincent stammered, trying to look at the man's face.

The formerly masked man, revealed his face.

"Doctor!" Vincent screamed, scaring away a couple birds.

"Sh, sssh," The Doctor said, covering the man's mouth before he could release another yell. "I've come back, obviously, to ask you a question."

His hand released Vincent's mouth, and he nodded politely.

"Anything, Doctor, anything."

"Have you missed us?" squeaked a far away voice.

Vincent looked past The Doctor to see a bright faced, red headed girl. Amy.

"Oi, Amy! I was trying to be discreet."

"Vincent!" Amelia ran to Vincent, nudging The Doctor away.

"Haha, Amy, my darling, of course I've missed YOU."

Amy smiled, and gave his one last squeeze before letting him go and standing next to The Doctor.

"So, what was that question?" Vincent asked, collecting himself.

"Oh, have you seen this?"

The Doctor pulled out a piece of paper, and opened it up. A picture of a terrible creature laid on the page. Vincent shivered at the sight of it, remembering the last time he saw one of THOSE kind of creatures.

Vincent shook his head. "I haven't seen any monsters since you two left, actually."

"I suspected. This is only just a picture Amy drew for me for my birthday," The Doctor laughed," I believe she called it a Reichenbeast."

Vincent looked confused. "Well then why are you here?"

"My, no need to be so rude, Vincent."

"Sor-"

"We've come to check up on you, Amelia insisted."

Amy smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Vincent said, "Busy with painting, actually. Want to come in?"


	2. Chapter 2

"This is absolutely brilliant," Amy interrupted, holding one of Vincent's paintings.

"Thank y-" The Doctor interrupted again.

"How's that lovely little head of yours?" He pressed a finger against Vincent's forehead.

"Better." He smiled, sneaking in a look at Amy.

Amy was positioning herself in the chair, trying to sleep. The picture she held before was now nestled under her arm. She fell asleep minutes later, curled up like a cat in the tiny chair. The painting somehow was now on the floor, spread out and dancing gently with the wind that came from outside. Vincent smiled at her and looked over at The Doctor.

"How has she been really?"

"Good, she's been a little sad but I can't rea-" The Doctor said, but it never came out of his mouth. He paused a moment, remembering that if he told Vincent about his future suicide, it could change quite a lot of history.

"She's been great; we've been through a lot of dimensions since we last saw you. Probably just a case of TARDIS lag." The Doctor giggled to himself, obviously enjoying his play on words.

Vincent smiled politely, pretending to get it.

After a while of chatting about adventures, The Doctor picked up a fast asleep Amy and brought her to Vincent's room. Vincent slept on his small chair and The Doctor went into the TARDIS.

The night was mostly uneventful, Vincent hardly slept. His chair kept poking him and he decided to lie on the floor instead. The floor was much worse; every so often he would hear the tiny feet of mice trailing back and forth across the floor. Eventually, he fell asleep when all of the creatures had gone.

"Vincent?" Amy's soft voice awoke him; he opened his eyes and instantly regretted doing so. She must've opened up all of the windows, because it was brighter than anything Vincent had ever seen. After trying to adjust to the sudden change, he looked up at Amy. Her red hair was a bright orange in the light, the most beautiful orange he had ever seen. It fell like cascades, framing her pale face. She looked like a work of art, but better, one that was alive. She was always beautiful, but at this moment, she was positively perfect.

"Don't move, not an inch. I have to-" Vincent got up, and scurried to his supplies.

Arms full of painting equipment later; he set up his stand and started to draw her. Amy had pulled up a chair and was sitting, legs crossed. She started asking questions.

"How's it going? The painting, I mean. I've seen all of the new stuff. It is all really lovely. How am I looking?"

Vincent was now painting her hair. It was difficult to capture such beauty. He tried his best, but knew the real life version was twice as pretty. Amy was humming now, a song Vincent didn't even know existed. He liked it, nonetheless. Vincent finished up the painting, just now making the last touches. Her skin was perfect, though he added a few freckles on her cheeks so she could still look real. That kind of perfect is so hard to believe, so incomprehensible. Amy, knowing he was finished, stood behind him. She studied the picture, following the brush strokes from her eyes to her hair. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, and then she remembered Rory. Amy always forgets about Rory, even though she loves him. Does Rory even have a chance against Vincent Van Gogh? She placed that out of her head for the time being, and marveled at the painting.

"I only paint what I see, and with you, this is it." Vincent looked at her, "Perfect and sad, Amelia."

Amy kissed Vincent's cheek, not letting go of him for a moment. His beard scratched her chin, and she couldn't help but laugh against his skin.

"Oh, Vincent," Amy smiled, breaking away from him. A few tears made their way to her eyes.

He smiled at her, and looked at the painting once more.

"I want you to have it. Keep it with you when you're travelling, so I can always be with you."

Amy nodded, gripping his hands. A few tears fell from onto her cheeks, and quickly rolled off. Vincent put his forehead to hers, and hugged her.

"I lo-"

Vincent was shut out when The Doctor came fumbling in, swinging a chord about.

"Who's up for some adventure?"

Amy quickly got out of Vincent's embrace, kissing his cheek one last time. The Doctor always found a way to intrude. _Good thing he did_, Amy thought, besides, _you love Rory. Right?_

"Well, c'mon then!" The Doctor exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor opened up his trusty blue box, the door squeaking as he entered.

"Vincent, where and when would you like to go?" The Doctor asked, leaning against a panel of buttons, seeming to not press any.

Vincent pondered this for a few minutes, in that time; Amy had come aboard and settled in a chair.

"Paris." Vincent decided. He nodded to himself, in approval of his answer. He joined Amy and held onto a close by railing, ready to go at any moment.

The Doctor decided the year: 1920. Vincent didn't know why he chose that, but it didn't matter. It was the future, anyway, his decisions didn't really matter. The Doctor ran about the blue box, pressing buttons, pulling levers, and falling to the ground quite often. Amy laughed when he fell, and Vincent did too. The strange man and his box, and the girl; the smart, loving, mysterious girl. Vincent wasn't sure how long he had with the two. Last time he was with them, they only stayed for a few days. This time felt different, like this time mattered more.

"Bingo." The Doctor shouted, as the TARDIS let out a noise.

They finally arrived. The bright city of Paris, just outside those Police Box doors. The TARDIS shook one last time, and they all ushered towards the door. Vincent was the last to make it there; he still didn't want to rush things. The doors swung open, lights were dancing in the sky. All around, people were walking on the stone streets. Far away, though it sounded close, was a band playing loud music. The group of out of place people stepped out of the box, eyes as big as street lights.

"Oh my god." Amy murmured, wishing she had her camera phone.

"Ah, Paris." The Doctor said nonchalantly, looking nearly bored. He's only been everywhere, so there's not much things he hasn't seen.

Vincent was speechless, he couldn't find any words. His brain stopped for that moment, looking out into the city. Lights, people, and red-topped buildings. Nothing in his whole life, except for Amy, had made him so utterly breathless. Then a man came running to the three of them. He stopped, in taking a large breath.

"Please, you're police, right?" He said, obviously he was a tourist.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" The Doctor said, his voice suddenly calm and official.

"I don't know. I'm on vacation, I have no idea... I was just walking along and a car picked me up. I'm not supposed to be he-"

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I was on vacation, and now I'm here. I don't know what happened. It was midnight, and that car came up, and now I'm in the 20s. I- I don't know how this happened, it just did. Please, help."

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked, as if consoling a small child.

"My name's Gil Pender."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! A little bit of Midnight in Paris? I think so. Hope I do it justice. The relationship is going to soon become a very complicated triangle - well, maybe more of a _ square_? Nothing much to happen to Gil. I'm still deciding on the whole Amy/Rory/Vincent thing. Maybe a Rory cameo? Sorry this one's short, I have been pretty busy. I'll update again tomorrow and possibly Monday. Hope you enjoy, please leave any comments/questions. I'd love ideas, as well. Thanks for reading.

Love,

englandish (Adelia) xx


End file.
